A Chance to Love Again
by puppet12
Summary: A girl with a sad past, a new student who wants to make everything ok. will she give herself a chance to fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1 Love at First Sight

**A Chance To Love Again**

**Chapter1: Love at First Sight**

"_The first time I saw you__, __I knew it was true. That I'd love you forever__, __and that's what I'll do."_

At Tomoeda Academy

"Rrrriiiinnnnnngggggg!"

The students are now rushing to go to their classroom; late comers always get the punishment of cleaning the classroom at the end of the day.

At a certain classroom, students are chatting animatedly while waiting for their teacher, Ms. Kaho Mizuki, who for the first time was late for their first period.

"Good morning class!" said a breathless but composed Ms. Mizuki.

"Good Morning sensei!" replied the whole class

"Okay, I know I am late, for 5 minutes to be exact because I was called at the principal office. Today we will be joined by two new students who came just cam from Hong Kong. Please introduce yourselves to the class"

"Good morning I am Eriol Hiragizawa, pleased to be here in your class" said the boy with a blue hair and grey eyes.

"I am Syaoran Li, I hope we can get along better" said the amber eyed boy with blue eyes.

"Okay Mr Hiragizawa, you can sit beside Ms. Daidouji. Tomoyo, please raise your hand so Eriol could see where he will sit."

A girl with long wavy grayish-violet hair raised her hands. Eriol walked towards her noticing the color of her eyes, it was violet, complementing her porcelain white skin.

"Pretty" Eriol thought.

"As for Mr. Li, you may sit behind Ms. Kinomoto, Sakura, raise you hand" said Ms. Mizuki. But no hand went up.

"Is Sakura late again?" asked Ms. Mizuki, as she said this, the door suddenly opened, revealing an exhausted emerald eyed girl with brown hair.

"Hoe! I am late again! Sorry Ms. Mizu…" the girl didn't finished her sentence; a blush crept over her face she was surprised to see someone looking intensely at her.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are late again, you know the rule, you will stay later this afternoon, for now, please lead Syaoran Li to his seat behind you" said MS. Mizuki

"Hai" said Sakura still catching her breath. She walked toward her seat, followed by Syaoran.

"That will be your seat" said Sakura, pointing to the chair behind her. Then their eyes met another blush was seen in her face, shyly she smiled at him as she sat on her seat.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_** "**__Who is he? Why is he looking at me like that?" _

_ His gaze gives me the feeling of having butterflies in my stomach…_

**Syaoran's POV**

_ When I first glance at the new comer, I felt my heart skip a beat. I have never felt this before, I what is this feeling, my heart is beating faster and faster and it feels like bursting. And seeing her blush makes me feel warm inside, I must be crazy! But in her eyes and smile, I can sense a feeling of loss, pain and sadness. It makes me want to get to know her better, and I want to take away that sadness from her eyes…_

-end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2 Late

**A Chance to Love Again**

**Chapter 2: Late**

"_Unexpected__ things happened, but those things brought me to you."_

It's another morning at Tomoeda Academy, and it is the usual scene, students rushing to get to school on time to avoid the punishment. But since there is a program being held on the school grounds, the gate will be closed at exactly 8:00, only to be opened by the time the program ended.

**Earlier this morning, at Kinomoto House**

"Kaijuu!" a loud voice boomed through out the house.

"Toya! I am not a kaijuu!" said an angry Sakura, who just woke up.

"Well, you are, and kaijuu, did you notice the time?" asked Toya who is now preparing to leave for school.

Sakura looked at the wall clock and ran upstairs to her room to take a shower and prepare for school while shouting "Why didn't you wake me up Toya? Now I have to rush again"

"Well, dad tried to wake you up but all you said is 'please 5 minutes more' and so dad left you because he still needs to prepare and go to work." replied Toya.

"ding-dong"

Toya went to open the door revealing Yukito, his best friend.

"Ready to go Toya? We can't be late for today you know." Said Yukito.

"Let's go! Kaijuu, Yukito and I are leaving. Be sure to lock the door when you leave and don't forget your lunch, its on the table" said Toya.

A certain "Hai! Take care onii-chan you too Yuki!" can be heard followed by a loud crash upstairs. "Don't worry I'm okay, go ahead" said Sakura

"That kaijuu will be in trouble at school again" whispered Toya to Yukito as they left.

"I'm late again! I'm late again!" said Sakura as she rushed to get her lunch and wear her rollerblades. And off she go praying that somehow the time will stop so that she can get to school on time.

**At Li Household**

Unknown for some reason, Syaoran Li woke up late. And he was never late, never.

"Ei, Wei, why didn't you wake me up?" asked Syaoran as he prepares to leave.

"Master Li, I'm sorry, I thought you already left with Master Eriol. He left very early, I didn't know." Replied Wei.

"That's ok, I'd better go, or else I will be very late" said Syaoran as he left.

**Normal time at Tomoeda Academy**

The gates are starting to close, and some students are running in order to make it to the academy. And by 8:00 it was closed, there are few students outside wondering why it was closed and fearing if there is a new school policy that will result to a much bigger consequence to those students who will be late.

"Tssskk… this is the first time I was late and this is what I'll get!" said an angry Syaoran, when he turned to his side, his amber eyes was met by emeralds ones, the eyes that makes his heart skip a beat, and that eyes still had that sense of pain, loss, sadness and longing. But now, there is surprise and confusion in that beautiful emerald orbs. His mind begins to wander off.

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" said a little voice that made his mind snapped back to reality.

"Ah, Sakura…" he just didn'y know what to say, that eyes left him speechless.

"Syaoran, do you know what's going on here? Why are we locked outside the school?" asked Sakura, who like the other students who are late fears for the worst punishment that could befall to the students who are late.

"I don't know, I just arrived too" replied Syaoran.

"Hoe! If there's a new policy for the punishment I'll be sure I'm dead." Said Sakura with worry.

"Speak up, why don't you talk, she's just a girl" said Syaoran to himself.

The silence between the two feels awkward. They don't know anyone from the bunch of students that are also waiting for the gate to open.

"So, what do you want to do while, we, uhhmm, wait?" asked Syaoran awkwardly

"Well, let's just stay there (pointing to the wall next to the gate) and we can wait for the gate to open" replied Sakura.

"O-okay" said Syaoran following Sakura as she skate towards the wall. Upon reaching the wall, Sakura suddenly stumbles down. She tries to stand up, but it seems that her rollerblades will not allow her to.

"Well, this is a first." said Sakura to herself. Being an athletic type of girl, Sakura never had this kind of problem, especially with her rollerblades.

"Need some help?" asked Syaoran as he extended his hands to help her, which Sakura gladly accepted. As Syaoran pulls her up, Sakura slipped falling on her back. But instead of feeling the hard floor beneath her, she felt the arms of Syaoran on her back and on the back oh her head, protecting her from that fall. Sakura then open her eyes that was met by Syaoran's eyes. Both of them blushed deeply and Syaoran stood up immediately, and helped Sakura again.

"Sakura, i-I'm sorry" stammered Syaoran.

"Ano, Syaoran, it's okay, it is me who should thank you, I could have gotten a bad fall, but thanks to you, I'm pretty okay." said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura." Replied Syaoran.

Just in time the school gates open, late students are starting to enter the campus, whispering to one another their thoughts for the later punishment.

"Let's go Syaoran!" said Sakura offering her hand as an invitation.

"Let's go." Said Syaoran, taking her hand as they enter the campus together.

**At Ms. Mizuki's classroom**

Students just entered the classroom from the assembly that morning. Some were giddy for the upcoming school activities that was announced, some were planning, some were somewhat sleepy.

"Well class, since our time was cut short because of the assembly, I will just give you the remaining time to do whatever you want. Just keep quiet." said Ms. Mizuki.

Syaoran and Sakura quietly entered the classroom, but it seems that they got the attention of their classmates. because since Sakura offered her hand to Syaoran and they enter the classroom together, they didn't let go. They only did let go when they both saw Tomoyo and Eriol giggling.

"Syaoran , Sakura, you two are late. Said Ms. Mizuki.

"Sorry sensei" said the two.

"You know the punishment for those late comers, you may now take your seats" said Ms. Mizuki.

"Hai!" said Syaoran and Sakura. They were both greeted by Tomoyo who was waiting for them at their seats.

"Saku-chan, Syaoran, what's with you two?" asked by a giggling Tomoyo.

"Nothing, we are just both late." answered Syaoran. Sensing the coldness from Syaoran's answer Tomoyo turned to Sakura for answers.

"Sakura, tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing Tomoyo-chan."

"But why are you holding hands? Asked a persistent Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan …" Sakura was cut-off from speaking upon the arrival of their teacher in Social Studies.

"Thank goodness, I'm saved from Tomoyo's questions for now." said Sakura to herself. And then her thoughts wander to the incident that happened earlier between her and Syaoran. Unknown to her, Syaoran was also thinking the same. And a smile was seen on his lips.

-end of chapter-

* * *

><p>please review...<p>

thanks :))


	3. Chapter 3 A Rainy Afternoon with You

Disclaimer I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but Clamp does 

**A Chance to Love Again**

**Chapter 3: A Rainy Afternoon with You**

"_I love__spending time with you__,. just passing the hours together."_

"Rrrriiiinnnnnngggggg!"

It is the end of classes for the students of Tomoeda Academy, students are all preparing to leave and head back home.

"Sakura-chan are you sure that you do not want me to wait up for you?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, you can go ahead." replied Sakura.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, be safe Sakura" said Tomoyo.

"Bye Tomoyo-chan! Take care!" said Sakura.

"Another afternoon at the school as the classroom cleaner. haaaiiii…. It seems like this will be my fate until I learn to arrive on school on time. I wonder where Syaoran is. He is supposed to help me since we are both late today" said Sakura to herself as she start to wipe the board clean.

At the stairs on the end of the corridor, Syaoran is talking to his cousin Eriol.

"Hey, you left without me this morning, and now I am late, what's the matter with you?" asked Syaoran angrily.

"Well, I planned to wake you up earlier but I guess I stopped myself" said Eriol.

"Why didn't you?" asked Syaoran.

"How can I wake you up when you are having good dreams about someone" replied Eriol as he tries to hide the smile that wants to show. "Besides, it seems like it is a nice dream, when all you say is 'Sakura, Sakura, smile again for me Sakura" teased Eriol.

At this Syaoran blushed but it made him more angrier at his cousin. "stop it Eriol or I'll punch you in the face and just go home okay, I still have things to do" said Syaoran.

"Rushing already to be with her?" asked Eriol teasingly.

"Just shut up and go home" replied Syaoran.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! Say hi to Sakura for me. And cousin, don't try anything ridiculous" said Eriol as he left.

Syaoran walked back to the room to help Sakura on their afternoon chores. When he opened the door Sakura jumped up in fright.

"Syaoran, you frightened me, I thought you already left" said Sakura while catching her breath.

"I'm just outside talking to Eriol" replied Syaoran, and thoughts of his dreams of Sakura suddenly flooded his mind causing him to blush which didn't escape the eyes of Sakura.

"You're blushing" she said.

"I-it's nothing don't mind me. What can I do to help you?" Syaoran said.

"I'm done with the board, all that is left to do is to sweep the floors" said Sakura.

"Okay, lets do it then before the rain falls" said Syaoran, when he noticed the dark clouds that is looming on the sky.

They both grabbed the broom behind the door when a loud thunder clap was heard. Hearing this made Sakura jumped and hid herself in Syaoran's chest which surprised Syaoran. He just patted Sakura's head and said "Everything's gonna be okay. It won't hurt you. Lets finish this and we can go home already okay?" Realizing what just happened; Sakura blushed immensely as they went to do their last task for the day. When everything was finished, and they are both preparing to leave, the rain was pouring hard and Syaoran noticed that Sakura didn't have an umbrella with her

"Sakura, you can take my umbrella, I'll just run home" said Syaoran.

"I can't take it Syaoran, you might catch cold. I'll just wait here until the rain stops" said Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't leave her all alone; especially when he saw her frightened expression when another thunder clap boomed, then an idea hit him.

"Uhh.. Sakura, what if I just walk you home first before I go home so that there will be no need for you to stay here all alone and I can go home with my umbrella, what do you think?" asked Syaoran with fear that Sakura might reject the idea.

"I think I'd like that" replied Sakura with a smile.

And off they went, they walked side by side, shoulders and arm touching since they have to squeeze themselves into the umbrella. From time to time, Sakura holds onto Syaoran's arms especially when the sound of thunder was heard. Sakura would look to Syaoran as if asking for an apology for being scared in the sound of thunder, and Syaoran would smile back to her, making her feel that everything is okay.

When they reach Sakura's house, the rain only got worst, so Sakura invited Syaoran inside. Once they were safe from the hard pouring rain, Sakura noticed that the half of Syaoran's body the one that was protected by the umbrella was soaking wet, while she was not that wet at all. She then realized that Syaoran had leaned the umbrella to her side so that she will not get wet, and with that she smiled.

"Syaoran, just sit for a moment while I get some shirt for you to use." said Sakura.

"There's no need for that, i-i-I'm fine achoooo" said Syaoran.

"You may think you are fine, but your body doesn't agree with it. Wait for me okay? said Sakura with genuine concern.

As Syaoran waited, he saw the pictures of Sakura and her family, There was a picture of Sakura in her mother's arms, Sakura with her brother on a bicycle, and a family picture. In these pictures he saw happiness in Sakura's eyes, the kind of happiness he wants to see instead of the pain and sadness. Sakura saw him looking at their pictures, as she comes down to give Syaoran a shirt.

"So you've seen and met my family in the pictures huh?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so…" replied Syaoran said with a blush on his cheeks for being caught looking at them and surprised to see Sakura wearing shorts and pink sweater.

"Here, this is Toya's I guess you could borrow it for a while. You could change in the bathroom down the hall." said Sakura as she handed him the shirt.

"Thanks" said Syaoran; he starts to feel cold already.

As Syaoran went to the bathroom to change, Sakura went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. She prepared some hot chocolate and some strawberry biscuits. She was humming to herself when Syaoran suddenly appeared.

"Need some help?" he asked

"You could just set the table while I finish this" she replied while pouring some hot chocolate in the mugs. A little while later, Sakura came to the table and handed Syaoran a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" said Syaoran.

"No problem, I should be the one that is thanking you, if not for you, maybe I'd still be at school waiting for that rain to subside. Besides you have done so many things for me today, like this morning when I slipped. It seems to me you are my hero for the day" said Sakura.

"It is a pleasure to help you." said Syaoran with a smile. "Her hero for the day, what a nice compliment" said Syaoran to himself.

Another silence came for the two of them. They find it hard to speak when they are together. Especially for Syaoran who cannot help but admire her, and Sakura who cannot understand the ways she feels. The silence was ended when the door suddenly opened, revealing Sakura's father Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Otosan you're home early" said Sakura giving her father a hug.

"Well its raining hard outside and my class ended early. I see we have a visitor today Sakura" said Fujitaka.

"Yes, he is Syaoran Li, my classmate. He walked me home from school because I forgot my umbrella. But when we arrived the rain got stronger so I invited him inside for awhile." explained Sakura.

"Thank you Syaoran for taking care of my Sakura." said Fujitaka to Syaoran. "Sakura I'll just be in my room. I'll see you by dinner" he said to Sakura.

"Hai otosan, I'll just prepare our dinner in a little while" replied Sakura.

"I think I'd better go, I might disturb you" said Syaoran a little shyly to Sakura.

"No don't leave yet, you can stay for dinner" said Sakura.

"Well okay if you insist. But I insist in helping you cook" said Syaoran.

"It's a deal then" said Sakura.

The two of them prepared the ingredients for the pasta that Sakura planned to cook. While they are busy preparing and cooking, they didn't notice that Toya and Yukito arrived. Both dripping wet because of the rain outside, the two followed the yummy scent that is coming form the kitchen. Toya was surprised to see his little sister with a boy inside the house and helping her cook. Toya was about to grab Syaoran when Yukito held his arms to prevent him.

"Kaijuu! Who is this boy you are with?" asked Toya.

"Onii-chan, I' am not a kaijuu!" replied by a surprised Sakura, " and this is Syaoran a friend from school who helped me to het home because I don't have any umbrella" retorted Sakura.

"Onii-cahn and Yuki-chan, you are both dripping wet, why don't you change first and we'll eat after. Onii-chan call dad before you go down" said Sakura, with this Toya and Yukito left to change. But Toya gave Syaoran a glare first before leaving"

**At Toya's room**

"That kaijuu is bossy today" said Toya to Yukito.

"She is just worried for us. Besides she has company and you tease her like that, she may have been embarrassed" said Yukito.

"I don't like that boy. He seems arrogant" said Toya

"Just let her be, maybe she can be happy agin" said Yukito.

"I don't know, I just don't want Sakura to be hurt again. It pains me to see her like that." explained Toya.

"Sakura is old enough now Toya, no need to protect her. Just be in the background for now, then, if anything happens then you can act like a big brother. Let's give them sometime now, and lets go down later" said Yukito.

"Fine! You win this time. But if that brat hurts Sakura, I'll make him pay" said Toya.

**Downstairs, in the Kitchen**

"Gomennasai Syaoran." said Sakura meekly.

"What for?" asked Syaoran

"For the attitude of Toya, he is just protective." replied Sakura.

"It is okay, no harm done. Besides he is your brother." Said Syaoran

"You know what Syaoran, you're a nice guy!" said Sakura with a smile, and that kind of smile is the one that Syaoran was waiting for.

"Thanks" Syaoran said. "Thanks? That's all you can say? The girl just said you're a nice guy and you can't say something more?" said a voice inside Syaoran's head. "Just shut up okay?" said Syaoran.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura as she looks at him.

"It's nothing, just taking to myself." He answered.

"You are weird and funny Syaoran" said Sakura with a giggle.

They were interrupted when Toya, Yukito and Fujitaka arrived. They all ate dinner in silence since no one can talk to relieve the tension between Toya and Syaoran. Toya is still glaring at him, like he wants to ring his neck, and Syaoran who got annoyed by this glared at Toya also. But none the less the dinner was a success. Fujitaka thanked his daughter and Syaoran for the lovely dinner before he went upstairs. The rain also ended surprisingly after they eat so Syaoran told Sakura that he should get going and Sakura told him she'll walk with him up to Penguin Park. In hearing this Toya got more annoyed, but Yukito saved Syaoran by dragging Toya to the kitchen to do the dishes.

**At Penguin Park**

"Thanks for this day Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Thank you too! And thanks for the shirt you have lent me, I'll just bring it back tomorrow" said Syaoran as he starts to walk home.

"Bye Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura as she ran away from Penguin Park.

"Syaoran-kun eh… Bye Sakura-chan my cherry blossoms. It was truly a wonderful day" said Syaoran as he looks at the figure that is slowly disappearing.

-end of chapter-

* * *

><p>reviews please! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 I'll See You in My Dreams 1

Disclaimer I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but Clamp does :)

**A Chance to Love Again**

**Chapter 4: I'll See You in My Dreams (part 1)**

"_If every dream I have is of you; I would want to sleep forever.__"_

It was a cold night in Tomoeda, the streets are almost empty except for the few people walking or running to get to the comforts of their own home, it seems that the storm earlier didn't end; it just rested for awhile before unleashing a much stronger winds, roaring thunder bolts, and heavy rains.

**At Kinomoto Household**

Sakura is now in bed waiting for sleep to take over when a loud sound of thunder was heard, it made her jump in fright and her heart beat faster.

"Hoe! How am I going to sleep in this king of weather?" she asked herself.

The wind was howling wildly and an eerie scratching sound was heard from her window which drives Sakura mad with fright.

"I won't be able to sleep with this, I'd better ask Toya if I can stay with him for the night" she said as she get up from her bed to head to her brother's room.

Sakura knocked timidly at Toya's door before opening it. She was surprised to see that Yukito is still there, and both of them are still deep in their books, studying.

"Toya? A-ano can I sleep here? I can't sleep in my room." said Sakura.

"Kaijuu is still afraid huh?" asked Toya

"I am not a kaijuu Toya, but please let me sleep here while you two are still studying." pleaded Sakura.

"Okay, okay, as if I can do anything about it." replied Toya. With that, Sakura went to Toya's bed and snuggled to the warmth of its covers as sleep envelops her.

**Sakura's dream**

_"My beautiful cherry blossoms wake up honey" a sweet gentle voice said as butterfly kisses touch her face._

_ "Okasan, a few minutes more please…" mumbled three year old Sakura._

_ "Okay, but remember aunt Mitsuki and Misao will be waiting." said Nadeshiko. With these words Sakura's eyes suddenly flutters open revealing her beautiful emerald eyes which she inherits from her mother._

_ "Okasan, I can't let aunt Mitsuki and Misao wait" said Sakura to her mother._

_ "That's right honey, why don't we take a bath now so we can go and meet them early" suggested Nadeshiko._

_ "Hai okasan" replied Sakura as she went to the bathroom with her mother._

_ Taking a bath with her mother has been their ritual. Sakura love the feeling of being in the same bath tub with her mother. They create many bubbles, and they sing as they play under its warm waters. After their bath, Nadeshiko dressed Sakura in a frilly pink dress and braided her hair. And Sakura watcher her mother as she put on a lavender dress that is similar to Sakura's. _

_ "Okasan, pretty!" exclaimed Sakura._

_ "But not as pretty as you my beautiful cherry blossom" said Nadeshiko as she picked up the little girl and shower her with kisses. "Let's go, Aunt Mitsuki and Misao are waiting for us." she said._

_ They ride a bus to Mitsuki's house which is at the other side of Tomoeda. And there they were received warmly by a slender woman with long ebony hair and eyes that is the color of the night._

_ "Nadeshiko! Sakura!" exclaimed Mitsuki as she hugs the two. "Sakura how you've grown in week's time and Nadeshiko, the beautiful Nadeshiko is still beautiful as ever" said Mitsuki as she ushered them both to the living room._

Nadeshiko and Mitsuki had been friends since they were 14, they met in a fashion show in which they were models and since then they had been close. They only got separated when Mitsuki married John Thomas and move to America, she came back to Japan when she divorced John because of infidelity. With Mitsuki back in Japan, Nadeshiko got some company while taking care of Toya and Fujitaka is at the university. Nadeshiko learned that Mitsuki is 7months pregnant when she arrived in Japan, while she was 1month pregnant with Sakura. Both women found the joy of going to the hospital together and buying things for their upcoming babies. And when they gave birth they always visit one another, strengthening their friendship, and their children's friendship.

_"How are things at home? How are Toya and Fujitaka? I haven't seen them fro a while" asked Mitsuki._

_ "Things are pretty well at home. Fujitaka is still busy at the university but he finds time for me and the kids, and Toya is doing well at school" replied Nadeshiko._

_ "How about you, how are things here?" inquired Nadeshiko. She is always worried for her friend, living and raising her son alone. But she didn't show it because she knows that Mitsuki doesn't like to be pitied on her and her son's condition._

_ "We are fine, Misao is growing up well, rather intelligent than his own age. I'm planning of sending him to school by next year." replied Mitsuki_

_ Sakura was listening to the conversation of the two, when she heard someone calling her name._

_ "Sakura!" a very familiar voice called, but she couldn't find where it was coming from._

_ "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Find me Sakura!" said a voice that is trying its best not to giggle._

_ Sakura turned to her mother, and asked if she could be excused. And the two women said yes, since they know that Sakura will be looking for the voice that is calling her._

_ "Misao? Where are you Misao?" asked Sakura as she walks around the house to find Misao. It has been like this since they learned to walk and play. Misao will always hide and Sakura will look for him._

_ "Sakura, I'm here!" called Misao not from where Sakura is. "Sakura, Sakura, the beautiful cherry blossoms" sang Misao in a funny rhythm. Sakura followed the sound that lead her to the garden where she found a boy sitting in the swing under the tree whose jet black hair was kept under a sailors hat and his grayish-silver eyes sparkle as he smile at her._

_ "There you are Misao-kun!" said Sakura smiling as she walk towards him_

_ "Hi Kura!" he said. "I have something special for you, and I asked okasan to buy it for today." he boasted._

_ "What is it Misao-kun" she asked. Misao just handed her a paper that has a drawing of a map that will lead her to the sandbox. "A map? But you only draw this one" sad Sakura._

_ "Kura, you have to follow where it will lead you" he said._

_ So Sakura followed the direction, she went to the sandbox to find another paper directing her to the door of the garden, then to the flower patch, then to the tree where the swing was and lastly to Misao._

_ "Hey! It leads me back to you" said Sakura_

_ "Of course, because I have it with me." said Misao as he handed her a box of marshmallows in the shape of a chick, bunny, cat and dog._

_ "Arigato Misao-kun" said Sakura._

_ They ate the some of the marshmallows under the tree before playing in the swing. They sit there side by side letting the swing rock them back and forth. When they got bored, they transferred to the sand box where the created sand castles._

_ "Misao, Sakura! Come inside, we will be eating lunch" called Mitsuki from inside. Misao and Sakura went inside to eat with their mothers. It was a nice lunch, shared by friends, it was full of laughter from the two children who told their mothers on the things they did._

_ "Okasan, I made Sakura a castle. And when I grow up, I will make her a real one and there she will be my princess" boasted Misao. "She looks like a real princess isn't she okasan?" asked Misao._

_ The two older women looked at each other, surprised at what Misao said. Very unusual for a kid his age to say such things._

_ "Of course, Sakura really looks like a princess" said Mitsuki when she recovered from shock._

_ After lunch, the two children stayed in the living room to draw some pictures. Sakura draw some flowers, while Misao draw a heart with a girl who looks like Sakura in the middle of it. As the two children draw their pictures, their mothers are standing at the door looking at them adoringly._

_ "They'll make a nice couple someday, don't you think?" asked Mitsuki_

_ "I think so too. It will be nice if they will end up together, but when the time comes, it is still their choice if they will end up together. It is not in our hands, neither on theirs but it is on God." replied Nadeshiko_

_ "You're right. But it is nice to think that if they end up together we could be in-laws" said Mitsuki._

_ "That would be nice. From best friends to in-laws" said Nadeshiko._

_ The time passed by quickly and it's time to go. After the hugs and the kisses, Nadeshiko and Sakura head back home. Sakura is carrying the drawing that Masao drew earlier._

_ "Did you have fun my beautiful cherry blossoms?" asked Nadeshiko._

_ "Hai okasan! It was fun" replied the tired Sakura._

_ "Aishiteru Sakura" said Nadeshiko._

_ "Aishiteru okasan" said Sakura._

**Normal POV**

Toya and Yukito are finished for the night, and Toya gather up the sleeping Sakura in his arms to take Sakura to her room and put her to bed, so that he and Yukito can use the room to rest. When Toya reached Sakura's room, he laid her on the bed and tucks her in. He stayed a little longer waiting if she will wake up from her slumber after being transferred to her room. But all he can see is a peaceful sleeping Sakura, so he turned to leave.

"Aishiteru okasan" said Sakura in her sleep, which didn't escape Toya's ears.

"Dream happy dreams Sakura, good night." said Toya before he closed the door and head back to his own room.

-end of chapter-

* * *

><p>please review :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 I'll See You in My Dreams 2

Disclaimer I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but Clamp does:)

**A Chance to Love Again**

**Chapter 5: I'll See You in My Dreams (part 2)**

_"I dream of you when I'm asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true."  
><em>

It was a cold night in Tomoeda, the streets are almost empty except for the few people walking or running to get to the comforts of their own home, it seems that the storm earlier didn't end; it just rested for awhile before unleashing a much stronger winds, roaring thunder bolts, and heavy rains.

**Earlier that day (sometime between 6pm or 7) at Penguin Park and so on…**

"Thanks for this day Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Thank you too! And thanks for the shirt you have lent me, I'll just bring it back tomorrow" said Syaoran as he starts to walk home.

"Bye Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura as she ran away from Penguin Park.

"Syaoran-kun eh… Bye Sakura-chan my cherry blossoms. It was truly a wonderful day" said Syaoran as he looks at the figure that is slowly disappearing.

When the figure was fully out of his sight, Syaoran started walking on his way home. But thoughts of Sakura and their afternoon kept occupying his mind. He is slowly walking, smiling at times like a love sick fool. He arrived at his house after thirty minutes, in a trance like state.

"Master Syaoran, are you okay?" asked Wei his personal servant.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I'll just go to my room to rest for a bit." he replied.

"Have you eaten already Master?" inquired Wei.

"Yup. Uhhmmm.. Can you please not disturb me for the evening?" Syaoran said.

"Certainly." said Wei. And with this he went away and Syaoran started walking to his room. But it seems like he won't get there in peace, because as soon as he reach the second floor, Eriol was there waiting for him.

"Oi Syaoran, what happened to you? Got out late from school?" asked Eriol teasingly.

"It's none of your business" snapped Syaoran.

"Hmmm… If can recall correctly, you don't own any shirt like that? Did something happen between you and Sakura?" asked the persistent Eriol.

"Nothing okay? I just walked her home and I was soaking wet so she lent me her brother's shirt" answered Syaoran, knowing that if he didn't answer him, he won't stop bugging him.

"But why did it took you so long to get back home?" Eriol asked again.

"You don't have to know anything Hiiragizawa, you're not my mother!" said Syaoran as he walked to his room and shut the door close.

**Normal POV at Syaoran's bedroom **Clad in his green pajamas, Syaoran paced around his room. Its green walls that used to soothe his mind cannot do anything against his thoughts about a certain emerald eyed beauty. Based on his room, you can see that his favorite color is green; he thought that maybe because of Sakura's green eyes, he was drawn to her. Yet he couldn't explain the things he felt inside it seems like he cannot bear to be away from her, he is longing and he cannot escape the thought of her, and when she is near him, his heart was beating fast, like it is about to explode and it really drove him mad.

He paced around the room, his thought are away with Sakura and nothing else matters, even the storm that makes the people of Tomoeda worried. Tired of thinking and pacing, Syaoran settled on his large bed hoping to get a good night sleep despite the noise coming from the roar of thunder and rain. 

_"Syaoran? Syaoraaan…" called a sweet familiar voice, he didn't want to open his eyes, too afraid that the voice will disappear, that it was just a fragment of his dream._

_ "Open your eyes, Syaoran-kun" the voice calls to him, and against his will the calling roused him from his deep slumber. Much to his dismay, he couldn't prolong the moment where he can hear her voice in his dreams; he must get back to reality. His eyes started to open, and it expects to be blinded by the sunlight that always fills his room, but instead, his amber eyes was met by an intent gaze coming from a familiar emerald orbs._

_ "Sa-sakura?" said Syaoran as he sit up on his bed._

_ "Of course silly, who else would it be?" teased Sakura._

_ "But what are you doing here?" inquired Syaoran, still surprised that the voice from his dream is here by his side._

_ "Well, you're late! Sakura has been waiting for you for almost an hour in Penguin Park, and she called me asking about you, and since you are still sleeping, I asked her to just come here and wake you up." replied Eriol, who suddenly appeared in the doorway._

_ "Late? For what?" Syaoran asked himself. He couldn't remember anything, just waking up and seeing Sakura._

_ "Why don't you get a shower and get a decent clothes first, while Sakura and I wait for you downstairs." said Eriol as he took Sakura by the arm and lead her out of the room._

_ Now alone, Syaoran is still confused on what is going on, Sakura is in his house, and he's late, and… and… he just don't know what is really going on. So he just took a shower, and then put on his jeans, black wife beater and dark green sweater and matching colored sneakers before going downstairs. As he descend the stairs, he can clearly see Sakura in the living room, admiring a vase of full of peonies which Wei always arrange as a centerpiece in the room. Syaoran then noticed what Sakura is wearing: black leggings, a pink sweater that reached her thighs and a doll shoes. "It really makes her look adorable" Syaoran thought._

_ "Hey Sakura!" he called her._

_ "Oh! Hi Syaoran-kun!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. "So are you ready?" she asked._

_ "Sakura, I'm sorry, I can't recall anything today. All I can remember was waking up and you're there…" replied Syaoran apologetically._

_ "It is okay, I'll just tell you why I'm here." said Sakura; "well, last Tuesday, at the Penguin Park, before I went home, you told me to meet you in the park on this day because you said you have some tickets for the amusement park, and you just thought it would be nice to invite me to go with you and I said yes, so here I am now." she explained._

_ "Errr… right! I'll just go and get the tickets upstairs" said Syaoran, still not knowing if there will be tickets waiting for him upstairs. But thankfully there is, at his bedside table, two tickets are waiting, ride all you can tickets for the amusement park. He put the tickets in his wallet and shoves it into his pocket before going down again._

_ "Let's go Sakura" he called. Sakura went to get her small backpack before meeting Syaoran in the doorway._

_ They rode the subway to Tokyo to get to the amusement park, and although Syaoran was still confused by the situation he was in, he tried to enjoy the moment, besides he is with Sakura. At the amusement park, they rode different rides, like roller coasters, ferris wheel and that sort, the one thing they didn't went through is the horror house because Sakura is so scared just by the mere mention of its name._

_ Before they went back home, Syaoran treated Sakura to a famous ice cream parlor in Tokyo. It mesmerizes him to see Sakura's eyes grew big as saucers as she looks at the different flavors of ice cream, it really became hard for Sakura to choose which flavor she'll have, but in the end, she settled with strawberry, her all time favorite, while Syaoran had a chocolate ice cream._

_ On the way home, Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran had this stirring emotion in his heart that he cannot describe. All he knows is that he is happy that he got to spend this day with her. He woke her up when they are at the station before Tomoeda._

_ At Penguin Park…_

_ "Syaoran-kun, arigato!" said Sakura._

_ "It's okay" said Syaoran._

_ "See you on Monday okay? Bye!" said Sakura, as she walked away._

_ Syaoran watched her walked, and he was surprised when she turned around._

_ "By the way, I had the best day!" Sakura said as she waved at him before running away._

_"I had the best day too! " Syaoran said to himself._

"Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep"

"Arrggghhhh!" groaned Syaoran as he stretched his hand towards his alarm clock.

"It was all a dream, just a dream" he said to himself, "but I hope soon, it can become a reality." He got up from his bed to prepare for school,

"I'll see you soon Sakura."

-end of chapter-

* * *

><p>please please review...<p> 


End file.
